1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the structure of, for example, a small portable apparatus arranged to be battery-driven, to which external electric power is supplied.
2. Description of Related Art
Heretofore, as electronic apparatuses arranged to be battery-driven, there are, for example, video camcorders, digital still cameras, etc. These apparatuses are arranged to be supplied with external electric power by being equipped with a dedicated electric power supplying part. Therefore, the reduction in size of the electronic apparatus is hindered. Further, since it is necessary that a cable for supplying electric power is connected to the side surface of the body of the electronic apparatus, the appearance of the electronic apparatus becomes unseemly.
In view of the above situation, it is an object of the invention to provide an electronic apparatus having the structure for supplying electric power, which is capable of solving the above problem.
To attain the above object, in accordance with an aspect of the invention, there is provided an electronic apparatus, comprising a battery chamber arranged to house therein a battery for supplying electric power to the electronic apparatus, the battery chamber being capable of housing therein, in place of the battery, a coupler for supplying external electric power, and a lid arranged to close an insertion opening from which to insert the battery or the coupler into the battery chamber, the lid having an insertion hole through which to connect a plug for supplying external electric power to a jack of the coupler.
The above and further objects and features of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment thereof taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.